Glory Slugs
by The random Writer 2.0
Summary: Emily Blaster stumbles upon a buried truth that was kept away by her mother. A truth that would soon transform her whole life. She embarks on a journey towards her goal and on the way, gains trustworthy friends and falls for one of them OcxEli
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Destiny Calls**

Emily's P.O.V

So much has happened to me for the past few weeks. Well, for starters, Willma Ratchets, my grandmother had passed away, leaving me all alone in this duplex dump of a house. But before Willma`s death, she had told me things about my mother`s past. Things that even I, could not imagine of in my wildest dreams. At first, I dismissed the stories as the nonsensical musings of a senile septuagenarian (no disrespect intended). But then, I did a double-take on the subject and discovered something. Those stories, no matter how absurd they sounded, did have a connection to my mom`s sudden disappearance four years ago. My beliefs deepened when Willma showed me a steel chest that belonged to her daughter and my mother. On the top, her name was boldly etched:

`JANE BLASTER`

It was the very same chest that I was forbidden from touching when I was 11. Though, I wasn`t astonished at that, it was what the box had within...

After escorting out the last group of sympathizers, I slammed the door shut and guided myself to my room. Three days had gone after Willma`s funeral, I decided to focuse on what the future demanded of me. I shoved myself into my bedroom and landed on the four-poster bed. Posters of various kinds stuck to the alternating cream and yellow walls. A thick, dark-green carpet pooled all over the area of the rectangular room. Anything else was typical of any girl`s room one could imagine.

Suddenly, the sound of chirpings reached my ears. I jerked my head to the right, my grip tightened on the steel chest for a moment before relaxing. A smile touched my lips.

`Flame, Iggy. Come here!`

On the next day, I had reached a decision. If my mom was still missing, then, this Slugterra world could be a good place to start. Soon, my mind began to wander as I stuffed a few extra clothes, some energy-giving snacks and a canteen into a grey backpack. I ran a quick shower and then shoved in a pair of navy blue pants, a purple midriff and Jane`s leather, black boots. Yes, a perfect fit. It was nice to know how she thought ahead of time.

Anything else I had of Jane was her eagle blaster, slug tube belt, some old photographs of her and her teammates and a long, hand-written letter. I turned around and grinned at the slugs` reactions: Flame had her tiny mouth agape with surprise while Iggy chirped loudly, hopping around the dressing table in circles. I drew closer to the mirror and set my dark lavender hair into a braid, though a few stubborn locks stuck out of the hair mass. I shrugged, it was better than letting it be like a rowdy beehive. Crystal blue spheres framed under thick eyelashes, stared reflectively back at me. I groaned, sticking out a tongue at my face and clawed my fingers through my hair. Why oh, why couldn`t I have that ideal oval face that most magazine models had and flaunted.

Oh, that`s right, I mentally reminded myself. Facial reconstruction and plastic surgeries. While I still had a skin as pale as a dying, pink rose and a face that resembled the shape of a rough diamond. Iam pretty sure my chin could cut through anything.

I scooped up Flame and Iggy. The female Infurnus slug sent me a scolding look. Her eyes and skin looked more like a deadly, blue methane fire that would burn and destroy. Iggy, the aqua-green slug, held his usual expression of boredom. The Enigmo`s vertically `elevated` eyes blinked lazily.

Placing both slugs in their tubes, I made my way to the basement downstairs.


	2. Ch2 Blaster's hideout

**Glory Slugs**

**Chapter 2**

**Blaster's hideout**

**Author's Note: This story is Random I Might continue The Life of Emily blaster I dose have 3 followers well here is Glory slugs. **

**Emily's P.O.V **

If anyone had told me a month ago that there was a world beneath our feet, I`d perform a brain surgery on them and declare the idiot to be mentally unstable. But, this Slugterra world was so real that I had to pinch myself several times to wake myself up, if this were one of those dreams.

Thanks to Flame`s directions and Jane`s letter, I found myself at Talon Falls. As I made my way through the vegetation, I noticed the long, thin waterfall in a distance. It streamed down into a pool of foam and blue, a faint mist rolling all around the place.

I held Flame up and queried. `Ok girl, we`re here. So now what?`

The female Infurnus pointed to the far left of the waterfall. I squinted for a better view, a high wall of rocks were all I could see even at its opposite side. I spared a questioning look at Flame, who gave an assurring, curt nod. Ok, here we go.

It was a good thing the shape of the pool was roughly circular, I was able to make my way around by keeping to its stony banks. Soon, I was staring at what seemed like hundreds of moss-covered rocks at ground level. I had to crane back my head so hard to see its top. A nudge from Iggy forced me out my musings.

Come on, Emily. Focus.

According to my mother`s instructions, in order to have access to the Blasters` hideout I was supposed to push in three diamond-shaped rocks. I ran my fingers through my hair, this could take a while.

Fortunately, I, Flame and Iggy had solved the puzzle before noon. The resulting effect of the pressed rocks was quite unexpected

There was a faint rumbling to my right. I managed to hear the sound above the drowning roar of the waterfall. It was as if someone was rubbing a large rock over several small stones. Wait, that doesn`t even make sense.

With a jerk, I looked to that direction. From what I`ve read so far of Jane`s letter, it appears that there is a cave behind the waterfall. In the cave, was a labrynith of tunnels and traps. The seemingly endless amount of passages were designed as a last line of defense against any enemy, should they discover the Blaster`s hideout. It was a system that could grant its users more than enough time to escape while the enemy ventured further into the centre of cave . The irony was that the real hideout of the cave was at least a hundred feet away from its entrance and hidden behind a very thick wall of rock and steel. It made me remember my mother`s words.

Not everything you see, appears to be.

I`ll try to hold onto that. And with that, I swivelled around and left for the cave.

Before I could find a good path to the cave, an hour had elasped. I took the one on the far right side of the waterfall. Though it was slippery, I still made it through the thin curtain of water.

The stone doors closed down, cutting off any external light and sound. It was now dark. So dark, I could not see my own nose. I groped for Flame`s slug tube and held up the female Infurnus up. Soon, a warm and pulsating blue light emitted from the slug, bathing the walls of the cave with its glow. The once roaring sound of the waterfall was muffled to an annoying buzz in the background. Though the cave was supported by natural pillars, stalactities and staglamites, its wet, moss-covered walls looked like it was burrowed by a giant worm. The very thought made a shiver crawl through my body. The air was damp and warm, it also had this pleasant, earthy scent that was always present after rain comes in contact with dry soil.

As I made another turn, a thought occured to me.

If I'm here, then where could Jane be?

**End of the Second chaptered hope you enjoyed it please tell me if there is something wrong with it but please put it in a nice way. So long!**


	3. Ch 3 The Sharpshooter

**Glory Slugs**

**The Sharpshooter**

`I think we`re lost.` I said, glancing pointedly at Flame.

The female Infurnus said nothing. She merely shot me what seemed to be a heated glare, before turning away with a huff.

I rolled my eyes at her attitude.

She must be giving me the silent treatment again, I thought shaking my head.

Then again, it would be best if I made things right with her. Who knows what poisonous thoughts brewed in that small, stubborn head of hers.

`Ok girl, if we can find our way out of this cave. Then, I promise we can go at each other`s necks later, promise?` I said, smirking at her still serious mien.

Flame turned to face me, returning a challenging smirk.

`Aha!`

Iggy`s sudden chirp pierced through my ears like a whistle. The shrill noise made my skin prickle and heart to hasten. It took me a full second to realize that I was not in any sort of danger.

I sucked in a cleansing breath and arched an annoyed eyebrow at the Enigmo in the slug tube. He gave a lazy grin and pointed his arm at the inky darkness ahead. A shiver crept through my skin.

Was somebody or something out there, I wondered.

Flame hopped onto my shoulder. Her light pulsated and brightened brilliantly, piercing through the silent darkness ahead.

I squinted my eyes for a better view. Yes, I could see it now. There was something up ahead. Venturing further, I took cautious note of my surroundings. Who knew what traps or surprises could spring up?

A fork?

Seriously? I wondered disbelievingly.

The path winded and bifurcated into two tunnels. At its center, a spring was gushing out of the rocks, it plunged downwards and collected into a small pool the size of my feet.

I felt the fault lines of the cave pillars and walls for any kind of switch or button. I remembered seeing such in a movie. Unfortunately, the protagonist`s girlfriend ended up in a deep pool of greenish acid. Pity, I was looking forward to the kissing scene at the end.

Guess it wasn`t her lucky day, I thought darkly.

I glanced at Flame. She stared back at me, a bewildered look crossing her soft features.

Ookay, moving on...

Anything else I tried did not work. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I slumped to my knees. Flame, who was once Jane`s slug, had no clue about the supposed key to the hideout.

Though Jane`s letter was not much of a help, some words did catch my attention.

``... To break the fork, let Patience be your guide and Determination your torch.``

What could this mean? I wondered frustrated.

I raked a hand through my hair and began considering my options. Ok, I knew beyond those two tunnels ahead was a maze of more tunnels, traps and whatnot. And I don`t think this cave has a back door. Seriously, was this some kind of Indiana Jones joke?

Also, I was shut in as soon as I stepped into the cave. Unless I somehow find this so-called hideout, I`m still stuck here.

`Great, just great.` I mumbled, clicking my tongue in annoyance.

For Terra`s sake, I needed a sign, key. Hell, anything that I could use. Oh, if only I had a-

Wait a second, I thought, eyes locking onto the gushing spring. I sprang to my feet.

The sudden action startled Flame and Iggy. Both slugs leapt away from me, their wide eyes filled with confused bewilderment. Paying them no mind, I edged towards the spring. My mind was buzzing with possible answers to this riddle.

``... To break the fork, let Patience be your guide and Determination your torch``

I roamed through those words again and again yet, I couldn`t spot the clue among them. It reminded me of Jane`s words when I was near the watefall.

Not everything you see, appears to be.

My sight trailed down to the eagle blaster holstered to my hip.

Of course, I thought bobbing my head in realization.

It was the eagle.

Even at a young age, I could not understand Jane`s subtle obsession with the bird of prey. Sure they were cunning, looked sort of awesome in mid-flight and almost never gave up when hunting their prey. But I had no idea Jane`s obsession went that far. For Terra`s sake, there was an eagle badge on the right sleeve of my midriff.

However, I wasn`t going to stray far from the point. The answer was so obvious that I fought the urge to facepalm. The eagle is a large, powerfully built bird of prey. With their relatively longer and more evenly broad wings, it creates a more faster, direct flight. The most distinctive features of the eagle was its excellent eyesight, they are extremely powerful and enables them to spot a potential prey from a very long distance. Truthfully, the eagle was a magnificient creature.

The riddle`s answer was related to the bird of prey. It made much sense now. The eagle was known for its patience when chasing after its prey. Its strong determination was what made it to keep going until it gets the kill or the prey gets away.

At least, that`s how far I could understand, I thought.

Suddenly, Flame`s angry chime reached my ears, reminding me that her and Iggy were still present. Rubbing the back of my neck, I turned and smiled sheepishly at both slugs.

`Sorry guys. Major geeking moment back there.` I said, trying to placate the somewhat hot-headed Infurnus.

Flame merely exchanged a confused look with Iggy who shrugged and shook his head.

Maybe I haven`t been following those two for a while, I mused dropping the disarming smile and replacing it with an air of seriousness.

Scooping the glowing Flame up, I held her by a hand while I guided the other towards the spring.

As soon as my fingers passed through the water, a sharp tingle travelled from that hand, up my arm and spreading throughout the rest of my body. It felt suprisingly cool and soothing to the touch. Though the gushing liquid reached my upper arm, I did not falter.

Soon, my fingers were pressed against the moist, rocky wall. I trailed down, keeping a moderate amount of pressure on each rock. Who knows if a switch was around here?

Halfway down, a single rock shifted and slid away from my fingers. It made a low grating sound before locking into place with a metallic thud.

So that`s where it`s been hiding, huh? I wondered chuckling at my lack of attention.

Flame bobbed her head in approval, while Iggy gave a wide grin and a tiny thumbs-up. He leapt into my dry hand and slotted himself into his slug tube.

`Well, it can`t get any better, eh?` I commented, feeling a surge of pride over the seemingly insignificant accomplishment.

All of a sudden, there was a rumbling noise, then another and then another. Moments later, it was followed by strange chirps and screeches echoing in the darkness. I found my now bleak surroundings eerie as the foreign sound intensified with each fleeting second.

Bats...

I groaned a curse in frustration.

First, it was the cave, then, the spring and now, bats?

What in Terra`s name was going on here? I wondered still keeping my eyes up.

Pointed stalactities hanged from the high roof of the cave. Though the force of the rumbling did nothing to shake them, they seemed to train their sharp tips at me as if daring me to make another move.

The shrill noise of the oncoming bats brought me out of my musings. My actions began to slow considerably. Sweat trickled out of my skin, heart drumming heavily along with my hastening breath.

Flame gave a sharp cry as she tugged at my hair, but I payed her no mind.

Dear Blaster, they were many, I thought my eyes widening at the sight above.

Almost instinctively, my hands shot out and reached for the holster. Grabbing the white eagle blaster, I swung the gun up and pressed the trigger without aiming and...

... Nothing.

I briefly examined the blaster and tried again and again, yet it only made a mocking click. Again, I jerked a glance up. The area of leathery black was plunging downwards to me, never stopping.

`Come on! Come on! How do you work this thing!?` I yelled, fumbling frantically with the base of the eagle blaster.

They were getting closer.

Their incessant chirping was now almost deafening. Iggy was now shrinking in fright within his tube. I caught Flame`s fearful glance, she hastely gestured to the lumnious blue cartridge of the blaster.

Any second now, I pleaded mentally, feeling my feet carry me backwards.

3...

Flame slid down my chest and slotted herself into the still upright blaster.

2...

I leapt away backward, sideways in the air, my loaded blaster aimed at the swooping threat. With a click, I squeezed the trigger in.

1...

Twinng-Kata-POW!

The result was instantaneous and somewhat unexpected. At first, Flame looked like a tiny blur of methane-blue fire, heading straight for a mass horde of flying mice. It looked like sucide.

Then suddenly, in a burst of brilliant light, Flame morphed into a larger version of herself. She now looked like a phoenix-dragon hybrid with fiery wings that trailed behind her like twin comets. The Infurnus easily tore through the throng, twirling before diving downwards towards me.

I could only construct three words to describe her.

She was spectacular...

As I laid on the ground, I watched the bats scurry to safety via tunnels. Flame switched back to her normal form before landing on the ground. She wobbled unsteadily to her feet, eyes glazing.

Poor thing must be drained out, I mused with a sympathetic smile.

Dusting myself up, I carried the tired Infurnus and placed her in one of the slug tubes. While Iggy slept on. I rolled my eyes at his eccentric behaviour. Why am I not surprised?

As I holstered the eagle blaster, the fault-lines of the cave walls began to glow. It looked like little, bright green stars in space. The crystals twinkled as their faint light led me away from the twin tunnels and back where I came from.

The hideout, perhaps?


End file.
